Slender man
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: "La pequeña colonia miró hacia atrás, hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca del pueblo, entre los árboles vio a un hombre… No era como cualquiera, era muy alto –incluso más que Inglaterra.-, delgado –demasiado.- y… No tenía rostro… Se asustó, apegándose a su tutor en busca de protección." Dedicado a Dann


Hello~ Volví pronto (?), quería escribir algo enfermo (?) pero salió esto :'I

Y bueh~ Dedicado a Dann~ Que me traumó una vez con este lindo juego cuando me dijo que Slender era un pedofilo Dx Y me da miedo porque soy supah macho (?) Okay ya x'DDDDUu

No lo pensé como pareja pero si quieren imaginarlo así, bien por mi mientras sea en UkUs (?)

**Advertencia: **Slendy Love (?). Mi sarcasmo al escribir. Posibles problemas en cuanto redacción. Chillidos estadounidenses (?).

Enjoy~

* * *

**Slender man.**

_La pequeña colonia miró hacia atrás, hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca del pueblo, entre los árboles vio a un hombre… No era como cualquiera, era muy alto –incluso más que Inglaterra.-, delgado –demasiado.- y… No tenía rostro… Se asustó, apegándose a su tutor en busca de protección. _

_- E-England… -Llamo aferrándose a su brazo, jalándole de la manga para que le prestara atención, el mayor giró hacia él, dejando de mirar la casa de madera completamente quemada desde la noche anterior que estaba en frente. – A man… -Murmuró temblando levemente mirándole hacia arriba arqueando sus cejas con algo de temor._

_- A man? – Repitió el inglés sin entender el temor del pequeño, quien apunto al bosque cercano, busco con la vista entre los árboles y los arbustos. – No hay nadie allí, calm down –Dijo suavemente, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo mientras se agachaba a su altura y acariciaba los rubios cabellos del menor._

_- B-But… - Murmuro Trece Colonias, seguía mirando hacia donde estaba ese hombre, seguía allí… ¿England no lograba verlo? Seguía allí y parecía acercarse…_

_- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Sonrió levemente abrazando al pequeño contra su pecho, lo veía… Podía verlo pero no quería inquietar más al menor. Tomo a su colonia entre sus brazos, juntando sus frentes y mirándole con ternura.- Si pasa algo, yo te protegeré, ¿si? – El menor asintió aun temblando un poco.- Ahora vamos a casa, America – Sonrió acomodando al menor, este se aferro a su cuello, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del británico._

_Nuevamente miro hacia los árboles, el hombre se había movido, estaba un poco más a la derecha que la primera vez que lo vio, volvió a temblar al comprobar que el hombre no poseía rostro, se aferro más al mayor mientras este caminaba con él encima._

. . .

El estadounidense miro el televisor, iniciando su juego. Un bosque. Al parecer el personaje era un niño, ¿o tal vez una niña? Bah, qué más daba. Iba solo por el bosque, de noche y sólo con una linterna. Era el juego que había estado evitando, por su propio bien. Sabía que era de terror, aunque dijeran que era suspenso.

Kiku le insistió el jugarlo. "Es emocionante." dijo el japonés. Hasta ahora no veía nada emocionante, solo árboles delgados, sombras… Algo de niebla. Oh, una hoja de papel pegada a un árbol más grueso. La tomo.

1/8

Fue lo que vio en la pantalla.

Por lo que sabía, debía recolectar 8 hojas y ganaba. Algunas cosas útiles que le dijo el japonés fueron: "No debe mirar hacia atrás y no corra o le atrapará más rápido" ¿Qué se supone que lo atraparía…?

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una débil respiración, como lejana pero no tanto si podía escucharla… Se acerco al televisor, comprobando que era parte del juego. No le tomo mucha importancia.

Oh, otra hoja. Esta vez en un contenedor cerca de una cabaña.

2/8

La respiración se acercó. Alfred se arrastro por el piso hacia atrás… Alejándose. Pero no tenía miedo, por supuesto que no, él era un HERO. No debía tener miedo de algo tan ridículo como un simple juego…

Descuidadamente se dio la vuelta para volver al bosque y ahí lo vio… Su cuerpo delgado, vestido con un traje formal negro… Alto y… Sin rostro. Era… Era…

Tanto su corazón como el del personaje se aceleraron.

Se quedo inmóvil. Mirando la pantalla. Dejo caer el joystick, mientras débiles recuerdos de su tiempo como colonia británica venía a su mente, el bosque… Ese hombre parado allí, como esperando para atacar.

No logro notar cuando esa cosa se acercó. Su grito y el del personaje no se hicieron esperar.

Grito. Grito como nunca, masculinamente, claro está. Escondiéndose tras el sillón de la sala, clamando por Inglaterra. Este llego corriendo al oírle gritar.

Lo busco con la mirada al entrar en la habitación, vio la pantalla. "Game Over". En eso vio al estadounidense hecho bolita tras el sillón, temblando notoriamente.

Suspiro acercándose, le acarició la cabeza llamando su atención. Alfred se abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, como cuando era pequeño.

- Es solo un videojuego, no tienes por qué tener miedo, America – Murmuro abrazándole, acariciando su cabello con suavidad para calmarle.

- N-No, Iggy… No es solo un juego… - Murmuro el menor, ¿sollozando?

Dios… Tantos siglos y aun se asustaba por cosas irreales…

Cuando por fin logro calmar al estadounidense, este se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas mientras el inglés quitaba el juego y lo guardaba en su respectiva caja.

- Si tanto te asusta, lo esconderé, será un problema para mí también si no puedes dormir –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación con la cajita.

- Thanks, Iggy… - Murmuro mirando al mayor salir.

Y recordó otra cosa… Las palabras del británico.

_"Si pasa algo, yo te protegeré, ¿si?"_

Sonrió, ya calmado. Arthur siempre le protegería de ese hombre, ese que ahora tenía el nombre de "Slender man", como prometió siglos atrás.

* * *

Alfie, you're so manly (?)

Linda historia para cuando casi estamos en San Valentin x'DDDDDDDDD

Espero te haya gustado mi puti-historia, Dann u/u -Huye (?).-


End file.
